


"We were worried about you"

by yazs_mum



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Reunion, Soulmates, True Love, Useless Lesbians, revolution of the daleks, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazs_mum/pseuds/yazs_mum
Summary: A rewritten yaz and doctor reunion for the heartbroken gays <3
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	"We were worried about you"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really bad because I just wanted to get it out as quickly as possible for all the thassies like myself so there is probably a tonne of spelling mistakes and errors in there but whatever, enjoy! <3

**“Ryan, shh.”**

Ryan looked at Yaz with uncertainty, he could tell she hadn’t slept properly in months, he knew that she had been sneaking off to the TARDIS they had commandeered all those months ago, but he didn’t want to intrude, especially when she was having such a rough time, but he didn’t know she had practically been living there. He could see the exhaustion and fear on her face, in her once sparkling eyes.

**“Please.”**

But that didn’t matter now, because he could hear it too, something he thought he would never hear again, what seemed like a distant memory or a dream he couldn’t quite remember, the gentle thrum of the TARDIS landing, it whirring into existence as the paper on the table flew around in a colourful whirlwind.

**“Please be her.”**

Ryan and Graham watched, dumbfounded, as Yaz leapt to her feet, Ryan could imagine the “I told you so” speech he would be receiving at a later date. Graham slowly stood up to join Yaz at the other end of the dining table, closely followed by Ryan, waiting in anticipation. It was her. She was home. Yaz couldn’t describe the emotion she was feeling as the familiar blue box appeared in the room. A mixture of relief, fear and anger flooded her. Graham watched carefully as her eyes filled with tears in tandem with the door flying open.

**“Hi! I was in space jail!”**

Her smile was the same as ever, bright, beautiful, safe. The Doctor looked at them one after the other, she was so happy to be out of that tiny cell, she used to say she didn’t have a home, she was a traveller, alone in the universe, but now she could say with 100% certainty, she was home. Finally.

**“You what?”**

Graham rarely understood what was going on when the Doctor was around, but he still loved every second of it. The number of brilliant memories and experiences he had gained, stuff he couldn’t have even dreamed of before. He thought it was over, he had almost come to terms with that fact, yet, although he didn’t like to admit it, he had hoped that Yaz was right to carry on searching. And here she stood, in front of them as if nothing had happened. She really was the most confusing person in the universe, and he had met a lot of people.

**“Guess who got her out?”**

Jack burst through the door, all three of them cast their minds back to their brief encounter with him what felt like years ago. So much had happened since then. Yaz watched with jealousy as her months of work in the stolen TARDIS had gone to waste in a matter of moments. Questions started to flood her head; did she take so long coming back because she took jack on adventures instead of her? Was Yaz a fleeting thought? Did the Doctor forget about her? Did she even care?

**“You’ve all met Jack right?”**

Ryan was so happy to see his friend was safe. Deep down he had also hoped that she was still alive, he didn’t want to give up on her, but he also wanted to be realistic, stay safe for his family. He was so relieved.

**“Hey silver fox.”  
“Hello”**

Yaz knew she should be happy, but she felt so bitter, the Doctor had abandoned her, she didn’t even say a proper goodbye. She felt out of control of her own emotions and actions as she felt everything hit her at once. A rage like feeling filled her. She felt so alone. So abandoned. So helpless. She was shown the universe and it was taken away from her in a flash. She had been on the verge of giving up every other day, and then the Doctor waltzes back in, in true Doctor fashion, grinning as if nothing had even happened. Yaz couldn’t believe her audacity.

**“We were worried about you!”**

She regretted it the moment her hand collided with the Doctor. She stumbled backwards confused and concerned, they had been worried about her, that’s not what she wanted, that’s not what she ever wanted. Yaz’s arms fell limply to her side, exhausted, she felt as if she could have collapsed. Months of stress and fear and work, and she could finally relax. The doctors face dropped as she looked at Yaz, heartbroken. Seeing Yaz like this hurt her to the core.

**“What? How long has it been? A week? Two weeks?”**

Graham stared at her; the Doctor really could be clueless sometimes.

**“10 months”**

Yaz sobbed, rushing forwards to hug the woman in front of her, “I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She whispered into the doctors shoulder, she relaxed into her warm embrace finally feeling at peace, holding onto her tight as if to say she wouldn’t let go of her ever again.

The Doctor shook her head, pulling away to meet Yaz’s gaze, “No,” She whispered, “ _I_ am. I am so sorry; I honestly didn’t mean to worry.” Yaz felt the Doctors soft hand clasp her cheek and wipe away the tear rolling down her face. “But I’m here now, and its all going to be okay.” Yaz’s eyes flickered back and forth, trying to read the Doctor’s expression, her eyes reminded Yaz of the universe. Infinite possibilities and so much love. “I promise.” She whispered before pulling Yaz back into a hug.

“Are you okay?” Yaz shuffled backwards and held onto her hands, she watched their hands lightly swing side to side, they fit together so perfectly, like pieces in a puzzle.

“I am now.” The Doctor smiled again. Not an “Everything will be okay, despite the fact that the world is ending around us” grin or an “I told you I was the cleverest person in the known universe” smirk, a true genuine smile, love, adoration, devotion. There were millions of words in billions of languages to name the feeling, but Yaz was pretty certain what they had was unique.

“Were you really in Prison?” Ryan had asked, Yaz looked over her shoulder to see Ryan leaning on the table and Graham and Jack talking, well more Jack flirting and Graham standing there, awkward but flattered.

“Um, yeah it’s a long story.” She muttered, looking sad once again.

“How long for?” Yaz was looking up at her again, worried about the Doctors mental and physical health.

“Um a few decades, it’s no biggie.” Yaz knew her well enough to identify this smile as an “I am telling you I am okay, but I don’t want to talk about it because I most definitely am not okay” smile.

“How about a cup of tea?” Yaz asked leading the Doctor to sit on the sofa, “Oh wait there, I have something for you!” She bounced excitedly on the spot before dashing into the kitchen and rustling around in one of the cupboards.

Jack looked over from where he was standing with Graham with intrigue as Yaz walked back into the room clutching something behind her back.

“Yasmin Khan, you really know the way to my heart.” The Doctor giggled as Yaz produced a packet of custard cremes, a sticky note appeared to be plastered on the front…

DON’T TOUCH – FOR THE DOCTOR, I WON’T HESITATE TO FIGHT

Everything felt in harmony once again.

“Okay down to business.” The doctor said through a mouthful of custard cremes after relaxing into the sofa and Yaz curling up next to her, reluctant to leave the Doctor’s side for even a second after all the time they had spent apart, “Oh god you have no idea how good this tastes after years of prison food, anyway…”

**“What’s new on Planet Earth?”**

**“Dalek”**


End file.
